In Time
by gothic frenzy666
Summary: Will Turner is back early, a locket is found, Captain Jack Sparrow finds someone from his past, Calypso seeks revenge. Is the crew of the Black Pearl ready for surprises? [JackOC]
1. The one with the hat

Rayne sat in front of her small vanity mirror, slowly stroking her long brown hair with her brush, and singing a familiar tune to herself. She couldn't help but look back every so often to steal a glimpse of her late mother's painting. She looked just like her, or so people said. They both had nicely tanned skin, average height, nicely shaped cheekbones and a smile that could melt any man's heart. The thing that differed between the two was their personalities. Rayne's mother had been a real wild child, Rayne had a little wildness in her but was more reserved.

"Ready to go?" Elizabeth Swann peeped into Rayne's room.

"Yeah, just a bit more powder..." Rayne cringed as she powdered her nose, the powder always poofed all over her.

Elizabeth giggled. Rayne shrugged and smiled. Ever since her parents' deaths, Rayne and Elizabeth had been sent to their Uncle Gretfield's estate to live with his family. Rayne liked it in Port Royal, although it got dull once in a while.Tonight wasn't one of those nights. They were to attend a grand masquerade ball at the new governor's mansion.

"Rayne?" Uncle Gretfield, Francois, appeared at the door.

"Oh hi Uncle...I was just going..." Rayne put away her powder and fixed her mask, she stifled a laughter when she turned to see him.

Mr. Gretfield had on a very amusing costume. It resembled a jester's costume, it was red and gold, and there was even a hat with bells on its tips. He wore red tights and black shoes. Elizabeth was dressed in a beautiful, long pink gown that resembled a fairy's dress. She had on a pink silk mask that covered her eyes. Rayne had one a black and white striped dress that was puffy at the bottom and tight on the top, it was sleeveless and showed off her slender arms.

Rayne had on a black, silky mask that also only covered her honey-brown eyes and stood up, "I'm ready."

"Good good..." Francois clapped his hands together, "The carriages are ready."

They made their ways down the long narrow hallways whose walls were full of paintings of Francois' predescesors.

"Look!" Elizabeth pointed to a giant rock on the other side of the port as they walked out of the mansion.

"What?" Rayne looked around but saw nothing. They both got into their carriage while Francois went into his with his wife, daughter,Lorraine, and son, Jacob.

"You didn't see that?" Elizabeth gasped as the carriage was set into motion.

"No, are you all right?" Rayne patted Elizabeth's forehead.

"It was a flash of green light!" Elizabeth smiled broadly.

"Congratulations, you've just lost your mind."Rayne chuckled.

"Will..." Elizabeth sighed.

"Oh no..." Rayne knew what Elizabeth was thinking, "But it's been only a year!"

"Something's wrong..." Elizabeth clutched Rayne's hand and her smile faded away.

They arrived at the ball. There were many old rich aristrocrats around along with their wives and children.

"It'll be all right, Lizzy." Rayne comforted Elizabeth.

They both moved around the Great Hall, careful to steer away from any creeps that were eyeing them.

"Bounjour, Madamoiselle, Care for a dance?" A young man took Rayne's hand and kissed it.

Rayne looked at Elizabeth with pleading eyes before she was taken to the dance floor by the young man. Elizabeth let out a yelp and everyone turned to see what had happened. The rest of the night was uneventful and when they left the Ball and got home, they fell asleep instantly.

The next day came by quickly. Elizabeth spent the day cooped up in her room.

Rayne tapped Elizabeth's mahogany door and stepped in quietly.

"Good morning, Lizzy."

"Rayne...where are you off to?" Elizabeth noted Rayne's street attire, a long army-green dress that covered her black boots. "I thought Henrietta threw those away?"

"She did, but they're not going away THAT easily." Rayne smiled, "Are you gonna need anything from the market?"

"Um not that I know of, but if you can, I'd really appreciate it if you bring me back one of those taffies?"

"All right then, off I go!" Rayne walked out of the house and into the busy streets of Port Royal.

While she was walking around the market, she noticed that a certain barrel kept popping about everywhere she went. It was twice that she "accidentally" kicked it or let something fall on it. She swore she heard someone say Ugh! By the time she was going back home, she was fed up with the person following her in the barrel that she turned into Will's abandoned Blacksmith shop. The barrel rolled into the place just before the door slammed shut.

"Come out of there already!" Rayne shouted.

The barrel stood motionless. Rayne looked around, seeing no one was there, she grabbed a sword that was laying around the floor and approached the barrel cautiously. She quickly stepped back as someone emerged from the barrel.

"Aye, love, no need for roughhousing." a man stood up in front of her and brushed himself off. He reached into the barrel and took out his hat, putting it on afterwards.

"Jack Sparrow!" Rayne squinted at him.

"Yer right!" Jack pushed away Rayne's sword, which was still pointed at him, "but it's CAPTAIN Jack Sparrow."

"Stay where you are, you may have saved Turner's life, but I still don't trust you!" Rayne raised her sword again.

"Listen, I don't want to harm you----"

"Harm ME? Please, Mr. Sparrow, I wouldn't want to harm YOU. Why've you been following me?" Rayne laughed.

"You know where Elizabeth resides and that's why I have been "following" you." Jack smirked at Rayne's efforts to be fearless.

"Oh well in that case," Rayne sarcastically said.

"Come on Penny...put it down...I don't trust women with swords..." Jack's hands flopped back and forth as he approached Rayne.

"Ohhhhh so YOU do remember?!" Rayne stepped back.

"Anamaria's crew, of course!" Sparrow stopped.

Rayne nearly dropped her sword and Jack smiled his toothy grin and raised his eyebrow, "Thought ol' Jackie wouldn't remember eh?"

"It's been a while..." Rayne spoke softly.

"Sorry fer havin' stolen yer ship an' everything...but it's survival of the fittest...and women don't really fit into the Pirate gang." Jack laughed.

Rayne glared at him and slashed at him. Jack nearly got cut on his ribs. He quickly took out his own sword and began clashing swords with Rayne.

"I remember you..." Jack said through the sounds of the swords hitting each other, "...you were Anamaria's confidante..."

"I...was...in charge of the boat...you stole Sparrow!" Rayne lashed at him, "It's your fault I was dismissed!"

"Aye, I said I was sorry!" Jack pouted and fell.

Rayne took advantage of the situation and quickly brought her sword under Jack's hat and put it on her own head.

"You ARE very pathetic." Rayne smiled.


	2. The one with the heart

Jack and Rayne had made peace. Rayne had forgotten the bags of goods she'd bought and left with Jack to the nearest pub, It was midnight when she and Jack started singing and drinking their bottles of rum on their way to Rayne's uncle's mansion.

"This -hic- is where we stayin'." Rayne took a sip of her rum.

"ELIZABETH!" Jack shouted at Elizabeth's window. Almost immediately, a candle was lit and it shone through the curtains.

Elizabeth appeared at the window with her robe wrapped around her.

"JACK! WHAT'S GOING ON?" Elizabeth whispered loudly.

"We're heading off!" Rayne added, "Will's -hic- back!"

Elizabeth disappeared as fast as she had appeared. Moments later she was out the door, dressed in her pirate clothes.Rayne laughed a little and Jack did too.

"Nothin to worry about, love, but you might want to bring the HEART..." Jack's face became serious.

Rayne was now laughing hysterically at this event. Elizabeth eyed her curiously.

"Has she been drinking?" It didn't take her long to snatch the empty bottle of rum from Rayne's limp fingers.

"Just a bit..." Jack said innocently.

"Where's the ship docked?" Elizabeth made her way to the docks.

"Over there," Jack raised his ringfull hand and pointed to a rocky place and started walking to the port.

"Oy! We're not leaving her here like this!" Elizabeth turned to face Rayne, who was half asleep, slouching on the wall.

Jack raised an eyebrow and swaggered towards her, "We'll take her...she may be of some use to us."

"Grab her other arm." Jack did as he was told and they all stumbled their way to the Black Pearl.

They were helepd onto the ship by Gibbs and Pintel. Ragetti was busy carving himself a new eye.

"Where should we leave Rayne?" Elizabeth grunted as Rayne stumbled into her shoulder and Jack let go.

"We should leave 'er in yer quarters, Lady Elizabeth." Gibbs spoke.

"All right, she'll stay with me." Elizabeth pulled Rayne into her neatly kept room. No one had stepped foot in her room since she left.

Rayne mumbled a thanks and fell asleep on a separate bed that had been set out. Elizabeth laughed quietly to herself.

The next morning, Rayne awoke to find herself on board The Black Pearl and set out to look for Elizabeth.

"Not to worry Miss," Ragetti polished his newly carved eye, "Lady Elizabeth is up on deck with the Cap'n."

"Thanks," Rayne smiled and stumbled up the stairs just in time to see Elizabeth stomp away from Jack.

Rayne stopped Elizabeth, "What's wrong?"

Elizabeth was fighting back tears, "Will...turns out Calypso wants revenge for what happened to Davey Jones...god only knows why. WIll's turned up again and he needs us to go to him with the heart...BACK to the locker..."

Rayne's eyes widened in amazement, "THE locker?"

Elizabeth nodded in response.

"Mornin' Lass." Jack swished by, greeting Rayne and went into his room.

Rayne ignored him and hugged Elizabeth, "It'll be all right..."

"I hope we can get to him soon..." Elizabeth sadly said and went back to her room.

Ragetti and Pintel eyed Rayne from head to toe.

"Hey boys, back to your stations!" Rayne chuckled as she caught them and they scampered off to their posts.

"What are you doing?"a familiar voice called out from behind her.

"Standing and breathing, Jack." Rayne turned to face a bewildered captain.

"I just heard you telling MY crew," he pointed at himself, "to do something at YOUR orders."

"Wow! YOU did...YOU?" Rayne gasped sarcastically, "I am so sorry Captain! I promise I'll never do it again!"

Jack narrowed his eyes at her, "Think yer funny do ya?"

Rayne smiled innocently and nodded yes.

"Go swab a deck!" Jack turned on his heel and marched to the wheel, "THAT'S an order!"

Rayne rolled her eyes and went to change into some better suited clothes.

As Rayne walked out into the narrow hallway outside hers and Elizabeth's room, she spotted Jack the Monkey trying to break something open against a wall.

"Tsk, Jack...here boy..." Rayne took the small monkey and put him on her shoulder. He made no fuss about it, instead he dropped the thing he was trying to break into her hands. "What've we here?"

It was a small locket that had a compass inside instead of pictures. She looked at Jack and he looked back and hopped off from her arm and went on deck.

Ragetti and Pintel bustled below deck with pouches of gold coins, bumping slightly into Rayne.

"Sorry, Miss!" Pintel shouted as the went down more stairs.

Rayne shrugged it off and followed the pointer of the compass, but it kept changing directions. Once she was above deck, she noticed that Captain Jack Sparrow was sleeping at the helm. She snuck up behind him and kicked him lightly on his backside.

"Oi!" Jack shot up.

"Capn' sleepin on the job?" Rayne smiled innocently, "Where are we headed?"

Jack scowled, "Tortuga!"

"Hm, all right then." Rayne put on the locket.

"What's that?" the shiny locket caught Sparrow's eye.

"What? This? Oh it's just a family heirloom..." Rayne turned on her heel and marched to the crow's nest. Jack mocked her as she walked away.

"Just a family heirloom...smoofid..." he muttered under his breath and began drifting off into sleep.

Elizabeth finally came out of wherever she had gone off to looking a bit more relieved and happy.

"RAYNE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING UP THERE?!" Elizabeth shouted.

Rayne peeped out the nest.

"I'm having a ball up here, didn't you get the invitation?!" she yelled.

Elizabeth scowled. Rayne climbed down and landed gently in front of her.

"What is wrong with you?" Elizabeth asked.

Rayne rolled her eyes.

"DON'T do that!" Elizabeth snarled, "now tell me, why all the sarcasm?"

"Liz, I was brought here almost forcefully! I wasn't even concious! But as I'm here already..." Rayne knew Elizabeth was hurting because of Will, "I'll stop with the witty remarks and make the best of it...all right?"

Elizabeth seemed less upset, "All right, what's that around your neck?"

"Jack the monkey was trying to break it..." Rayne took it off and handed it over to Liz for inspection.

"Compass...ohhhh i know what this is!" Elizabeth smiled broadly, "It's a LeCour!"

"What's that?" Rayne was handed back the locket.

"they're shaped like hearts...their legend's are said to be false...it's not a rare necklace...but it is rare for it to work..." Elizabeth watched Rayne put it back on.

"what's it supposed to do?"

"Help you find love..." Elizabeth sighed.

Rayne raised an eyebrow and opened the locket. The compass was pointing at all sorts of directions. She closed it back up when she noticed Elizabeth was watching.

"Sooooo what to----?!" There was a sudden lunge of the ship.

"ALL HANDS ON DECK!" Jack was heard shouting at the crew. He came stomping at them, "Don't just stand there, do something!!!"

The skies were turning grey and the waves were becoming more violent. Jack was eerily calm after he had shouted at everyone for a minute or two.

"I THOUGHT YOU SAID WE WERE GOING TO TORTUGA!!!" Rayne shouted out through the commotion on deck and tied some ropes together.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT!" Jack steered the wheel left to right.

"OH YOU BLOODY PIRATE!" Rayne was helping Pintel hoist the crates of goods down into the lower decks.

"BLOODY PIRATE CAPTAIN TO TOU, LOVE!" Jack smiled.

Rayne shot a glare at him, the waves were beginning to calm down and an island came into view...Tortuga. Gibbs dropped the anchor and helped everyone out of the ship and onto the dock. Rayne, Elizabeth, and Jack were the last ones to get off. Ragetti and Pintel stayed behind to keep guard.

"What are he here for, Jack?" Elizabeth asked.

"Crew, love, we lost some of our best men with the whole...Davy Jones fiasco..." Jack walked around dreamily.

Two busty barmaids made their way out of the crowd that surrounded the bar that the trio was about to enter.

"SO Jack...back so soon from Isla de la Muerte?" one of them hissed.

"AND Hangman's Cove?" the other added.

"Aye I am...funny story...see, I WAS in Isla de la Muerte until I was kidnapp---" SMACK! both of them slapped him across the face and stomped away angrily.

Elizabeth and Rayne looked at each other and giggled to themselves.

"Ow..." Jack rubbed both his cheeks and mumbled something nobody heard. He pretended that nothing had ever happened and went into the bar where people were laughing, drinking and dancing. Rayne went her own way, leaving Elizabeth with Jack at the "recruitment" table. The toothless dunk men were eyeing her and she kept her sword near her...technically it was still Will's but seeing as he wasn't there and the sword was very good...she decided to make it her own.

Half an hour passed and Jack was done recruiting.

"RAYNE! RAYNE!" Elizabeth shouted through the noises of clanking glasses and bar fights.

"Over here!" Rayne was fighting another sword wielding woman. Rayne turned to look at Elizabeth but she lost her and received a slash on her arm.

"WHORE!" Rayne shouted and gave the woman a slash on her leg. The woman took off her hat, revealing long black hair and piercing blue eyes. She dropped her sword and tackled Rayne onto the ground. Suddenly the fight was over and someone's hands were pulling Rayne away from the mystery lady.

"PUT ME DOWN!" Rayne squirmed in the person's arms.

"What good will you be to the crew if yer dead?" Jack held Rayne tighter as she tried to lunge at the woman again.

The women and Jack Sparrow were outside the bar now and calmer than before.

"You dropped your hat..." Rayne mumbled and gave the hat back to the woman she had fought.

"Thanks..." the woman put her hat back on.

"What were ye two fightin about anyways?" Jack asked.

"Well...we didn't start fighting with each other...my fight was with that harlot Margaret...she'd tried to steal my locket..." Rayne rubbed the arm the woman had cut.

"Sorry about that..." the woman said, "my fight was also with Margaret but she disappeared and we ended up fighting each other."

"The name's Rayne...Rayne Delaflote." Rayne shook the woman's hand.

"My name is Khemo...no last name." Khemo replied.


	3. the one with the woman

Jack's eyes widened when Rayne pulled back one of her sleeves, giving him a short glimpse at a skull tattoo on her forearm. She saw his reaction and quickly pulled her sleeve down.

"SO! Khemo...is that how ye prounounce it?" Jack eyed Rayne behind Khemo, "Ye best be headin home now."

Elizabeth and Rayne were whispering to themselves about something, thus making Jack look at them funnily and he shooed Khemo away.

"No!" Elizabeth and Rayne stopped talking, "She's coming with us!"

Jack furrowed his brows, "No she's not."

"Yes she is...she's a hell of a better swordsWOMAN than any of the other men...she managed to cut Rayne, and Rayne's never been injured throughout her pirate life." Elizabeth grasped Rayne's shoulder and showed it to Jack, causing Rayne a bit of pain.

"Would you be interested in coming with us?" Rayne wriggled her arm free.

"Yeah sure," Khemo smirked.

"I don't need another woman, You two are enough to bring us bad luck for all eternity!" Jack raised his hands up in frustration and pointed to his hat, "I'm the CAPTAIN! CAPTAIN JACK SPARROW!"

Rayne narrowed her eyes at Jack, "Listen you, she WILL join us whether you like it OR not!"

Jack stepped closer to Rayne, "You don't give out the orders around here..." he stepped even closer.

"I'm just stating a fact, not giving out orders." Rayne was only an inch away from Jack.

Jack closed up the small gap between them, Rayne could smell the rum in his breath as he hovered over her, they were almost the same height, Rayne came up to Jack's eyes.

"Oh is that true?" snarled Jack silently.

"Yes, she's on the boat already..." Rayne let out a big grin.

Jack whipped around and indeed, Elizabeth and Khemo's figures could be seen running toward the docks. He turned to face Rayne and smirked, "Nicely played, but don't think yer gettin away with this."


	4. the one with the clothes

Jack didn't try to fight with the three women aboard the Black Pearl that night, instead he locked himself in his room pondering about what to do next. He could hear the loud laughing outside. He muttered some curse and walked out to see what the women were up to.

"What do ya think yer doin, Delaflote?" Jack glared at the three women standing before him. Rayne was sort of spinning in a circle, showing the other two ladies a beautiful red scarf wrapped around her hips, beautifully decorated with 2 rows of bronze egyptian coins going along around it. They jingled a little as she spun around.

"It's called dancing Cap'n." Rayne laughed along with the other two.

"where'd ya get that?" Jack pointed at the scarf.

"This? It was another reason why I fought with Margaret...she had stolen this from me when Anamaria and I came into Tortuga. It's from Morrocco!" Jack thought Rayne was drunk quite a bit, she was moving in ways he had never seen another woman move.

"All right, enough of this nonsense! Mr. GIBBS!" Jack shouted for Gibbs, who was falling asleep at the helm.

"Aye cap'n?" he said sleepily.

"Show Khemo to her room." Jack shooed them away and went into his room again.

"Well there's only one left up here on deck." Gibbs replied and walked them to the room.

"I can't be above deck, I get sea sick!" Khemo interrupted.

"You can stay with Elizabeth, I'll stay up here then." Rayne offered.

"That sounds better!" Khemo seemed relieved and left below deck with Elizabeth.

"I'd put up curtains if I were you," Gibbs said as he went back to the helm.

Rayne walked into the small room. It was nice and cozy, but was lacking light and color. She saw what Gibbs meant, there were 3 windows that looked out to the deck, anyone could just peek in and see her sleep or undress. The thought of that made her uncomfortable but she was too tired to do anything. She fell asleep instantly.

Rayne woke up to the sound of shuffling feet around her bed, "Eh?"

"OH! You're awake!" Elizabeth jumped on the bed with her.

"Whatcha wan'?" Rayne rubbed her eyes.

"We've set sail to the uncharted island Will ended up in!" Liz squealed.

"Yaaaay..." Rayne mumbled.

"And we've taken the liberty of bringing up some old men's clothes and some thread and needles up here, since we didn't have the chance to pack up anything." Khemo added.

"Just...gimme a minute..." Rayne dropped her head on her pillow and stretched, "all right...what kinda clothes are there..."

Elizabeth and Khemo opened 2 big chests at the foot of Rayne's bed.

"You two brought those up?" Rayne got up and walked towards them.

"No, Ragetti and Pintel were nice enough to lend us a hand, we dragged the chests inside." Khemo replied.

"Good...all right then...let's see what we can do with these..." Rayne got some scissors and started altering the clothes.

Meanwhile in Port Royal...

"Your niece has run amuck!" Francois Gretfield's wife, Nora, exclaimed.

"She took Elizabeth with her!" Lorraine added and pouted. The pouting always made her seem more childish than she was, she was a 17 year old who always threw a tantrum when she didn't get what she want.

"Elizabeth and Rayne might have even been kidnapped," Jacob interrupted, "they stopped their pirating ways didn't they?"

"Yes son bu---" Francois was about to say but instead Nora shrieked.

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO TAKE THEM IN!" she shouted, "Those two were pirates and will always be nothing more than pirates!"

Francois gritted his teeth, he could not think why he had married such an overdramatic wife, "They weren't going to be left as orphans on the streets!"

"WE WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER OFF!" she continued, "God knows how many diseases Rayne could have been carrying...MANY! From all those disgusting men she's been with on their ships...and then Elizabeth marrying that William Turner..."

This set off Jacob and Francois.

"RAYNE HAS NEVER DONE SUCH A THING!" Francois shouted back, causing Lorraine and Nora to gasp loudly.

"You took her to the bloody doctor yourself!" Jacob hissed, "They've been like sisters to Lorraine and me!"

"Speak for yourself," Lorraine played with a blue ribbon in her curly, long blonde hair. She would have been a much more attractive girl if she didn't always have a sneering look on her pale face. Her emerald green eyes were hypnotizing but full of hate.

Jacob was much different than Lorraine, some said he took after his father. He was honest, handsome, studious and compassionate. His short black hair came up to his ears and he usually never combed it as other young men, Nora never approved. He also had emerald green eyes that some girls in Port Royal had fallen in love with, but Jacob never took notice of them. He was much more preoccupied with his studies.

Nora glared at Jacob, obviously upset that he had brought the doctor subject up. Rayne had been proposed to by Commodore Norrington's replacement, Commodore Harris and Nora insisted Rayne be checked to see if her virginity was still intact, Rayne had passed the humiliating test but unfortunately Commodore Harris had mysteriously disappeared a week after.

"I will not be spoken to this way, Jacob!" Nora yelled.

Francois knew it was going to be an endless argument.

"You will NOT send to look for them, Francois, they have chosen their paths." Nora smiled evilly.

"As you wish, milady," Francois kissed his wife's hand and winked at Jacob.


End file.
